


Reminiscing

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: For four years they have been married, but they felt as if their honeymoon had been just yesterday.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in 2011 for a YunJae anniversary contest.

Sun had risen over Seoul, birds heralding Saturday morning with their chirping in early June. We find ourselves in a small house in a friendly neighbourhood, sporting a little garden in the backyard. Flowers had bloomed and were gracing a patch to the left with colourful butterflies sitting on them. A small apple tree and plum tree were standing on the right next to a wooden shed, rose bushes gracing the lines behind them. A ball printed with Winnie-the-Pooh was lying next to the apple tree in the grass, a swing resting in the middle of the garden. It wasn't very high, just perfect for the height of little children.

Inside of the little house was everything quiet. It was early in the morning and the occupants were still sleeping. But were they really? One-third seemed to be wide awake, lying in their little bed surrounded by plushies. It was a little girl, three of age, who slowly climbed out of her bed and walked with her bunny plushie dragged along towards the door of her bedroom. It was a crevice open, like always.

Her naked little feet pitter-pattered over the wooden floor of the hallway, her bunny dragged over the floor by its long ears. The door to her parents' bedroom was down the hall across from her, the metallic handle just as high as her hand could reach it when she tiptoed.

The door creaked open, the room dark as the curtains were closed and kept the morning sun out. The little girl shifted over to the big bed standing in the middle of the room, her parents still sound asleep. She climbed up the left side of the mattress, a little space between her and her father facing her. Rather both her fathers as they were cuddling on the mattress.

“Daddy,” she called out softly to the man lying closest to her, his face framed with short black hair and plump lips parted. He didn't respond but the man lying behind him stirred awake.

“Daddy,” she called out once more, whining with a pout and furrowed eyebrows. She poked his shoulder but he didn't budge. Her other father lifted his head, peeking from behind the sleeping black haired's shoulder at her.

“Hanni, what's wrong?” he asked, slurring whilst rubbing his eyes. “Jae,” he whispered, softly shaking his husband's shoulder to wake him. The other grumbled, shifting a bit but not waking up.

“Mmh, too early, Yun,” the black haired mumbled into his pillow, burying his face in it.

“Daddy,” the little girl called out again. This time her father opened his eyes slightly to look at his daughter.

“Hanni, what are you doing here?” he slurred, shifting a bit to the side to look at her. His husband behind him had already sat up. His eyes widened in surprise and worry when he saw the gloomy expression on his daughter's face. “Did something happen?” he asked, sitting up himself.

“H-haNeul did a wee-wee,” the young girl with shoulder-length brown hair replied, almost sobbing. A relieved sigh left JaeJoong's lips. He had thought it had been something more serious. With a soft smile he thumbed his daughter's cheek, looking into her teary eyes, “Don't cry.”

“B-but, papa and daddy mad at HaNeul,” HaNeul replied, still sobbing. The little girl was sure that her parents weren't happy about her little mishap as it wasn't so long ago that she had insisted on sleeping alone in her very own room.

“Aw, sweetheart,” JaeJoong tried to calm HaNeul down, embracing her gently. “Papa and daddy aren't mad at you. Don't be sad, hm?” He pecked her forehead lovingly when she nodded, her face buried in his shoulder.

“YunHo, can you take her to the bathroom? I'll take care of her bed,” JaeJoong said, facing his husband sitting beside him on the bed. He earned a peck onto his temple and a mumbled “of course” as a response before YunHo climbed out of the bed.

“Come here, my little princess,” YunHo voiced out, taking HaNeul into his arms who clung tightly onto him with her bunny moulded against her little chest. JaeJoong smiled genuinely at their retrieving figures, sighing softly before he got out of bed. Whilst putting on a shirt, he thought back to the time the doctor had told him that he was expecting a baby. It was as if it just had been yesterday; the surprise, the happiness, HaNeul's first scream when she was born. And now she was already three years old.

His gaze shifted towards the calendar hanging on the wall in the hallway when he made his way towards HaNeul's room, date being the 4th of June.

'Just six more days,' JaeJoong thought when his eyes fell onto the red encircled date of the 10th. It was his and YunHo's wedding anniversary, their fourth already. A deep sigh left his lips. Crestfallen he walked further to HaNeul's room to take care of her bed; crestfallen because he couldn't spend this special day with his husband alone. He had wanted to surprise YunHo, but everything shattered when none of his relatives or in-laws had time to look after HaNeul for a few days. It was frustrating.

He didn't know what he could do to still have a sensual weekend with his husband with HaNeul being around. His cheeks brightened with a soft crimson when he thought back to what he had talked with YunHo about not so long ago. He wanted another baby, a little sibling for their daughter. He thought their anniversary would be the perfect timing for it, but as things were he had to think of something else.

Lost in his train of thoughts JaeJoong changed the dirtied bedsheets with a new set, not noticing that YunHo and HaNeul came refreshed out of the bathroom. He just registered when his energetic daughter glomped his leg. Her hair was tied to a pigtail and figure clad into a white dress.

“Daddy!” she cheered, giggling when JaeJoong crouched down to peck her lips. In the meantime YunHo brought the dirtied bedsheets into the bathroom and stuffed them into their washing machine.

“There. All fresh and clean you are,” JaeJoong voiced out with a wide smile, streaking a little strand behind HaNeul's ear.

“I smell like daddy,” HaNeul replied, grinning. It was right. She indeed smelled a bit like lavender. JaeJoong smiled, poking her snub nose. 'This YunHo. Always the same with him.'

Said one crept up behind JaeJoong when he stood up, HaNeul running into a corner of her room sporting some of her toys. “True, she smells as good as you,” YunHo whispered close to JaeJoong's ear, startling the black haired.

“You're being corny again,” JaeJoong mumbled, turning his head to the right just to hide the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“Just stating the truth,” YunHo chuckled, planting a chaste kiss into JaeJoong's neck before he spun the younger black haired around to face him. He caught JaeJoong by surprise who looked with widened eyes at him.

“W-what?” JaeJoong stuttered when YunHo just stared at him with this certain glint in his eyes as if he just wanted to mock him. YunHo hadn't changed at all over their years spent together.

“Nothing. Just wanted to greet you a wonderful morning,” YunHo replied and almost immediately leaned in to plant a kiss onto JaeJoong's lips. “Good morning,” he breathed against JaeJoong's plump lips, kissing them once more with JaeJoong slowly responding.

“Papa~ HaNeul smoochie, too,” came a soft whine from behind, the two kissing men breaking apart.

“I'll take a shower,” JaeJoong mumbled, embarrassed that their daughter had caught them, and made a beeline for the bathroom. Whilst taking his shower, JaeJoong thought back to the time when he had met YunHo in the last year of his high school. YunHo had already been a student of history and English back then and was now a teacher at a high school in Seoul. He himself was a curator of a museum.

Recently the memories of their shared past came over him every few minutes. Another reason why he would have loved to spend their anniversary somewhere alone.

*****

“And you really can't watch over her for the weekend?” JaeJoong said to his older sister on the mobile phone when he climbed out of his car. It was Monday evening, still bright outside when he came back from work. “Too bad. No, it's okay. I'll think of something else. Yeah, thanks anyways. Bye.” Sighing he ended the call. Again a rejection. It were just four more days to their anniversary and all he had planned to do was falling into pieces because no one was there to keep an eye on HaNeul for three days.

“I'm home!” he called out when he closed the door behind him, slipping out of his shoes before he placed his keys into their key bowl.

“Daddy!” HaNeul exclaimed, excited, whilst running towards him. JaeJoong heaved her onto his arms, pecking her cheek when he walked further inside. “Hey, sweetie. Where's your papa?” he asked, placing HaNeul back onto the ground when he reached their living room.

“Papa's in bedroom,” she replied, smiling before she jumped onto the sofa and played with the big elephant cushion resting in one of its corners. With an amused smile JaeJoong turned towards the hallway on his right, walking over to his and YunHo's bedroom. He slowed down his steps when he heard his husband's hushed words.

“So, we're doing it like that. Yeah, at forenoon. I'll have everything ready and you just would need to pick her up,” YunHo said to someone on the other end of their phone, pacing back and forth in their bedroom.

“YunHo?” JaeJoong called out, startling his husband. Said one immediately ended the call with an excuse before he turned to the suspicious black haired.

“Hey, love,” YunHo greeted the smaller male, pecking his lips. “You're already back?” he voiced out, flustered because he feared that JaeJoong might have eavesdropped something important.

“My shift always ends at this hour, pabo. You should know this by now,” JaeJoong chuckled, lips hidden behind his left hand. “Whom did you talk to on the phone?” he asked, curious as the spoken words were bugging him. He wondered what YunHo had spoken about. He had to admit that he felt as if YunHo was hiding something from him lately.

“Oh, that. That was just my mom,” YunHo responded, rubbing his neck. It was a sign for JaeJoong that he was nervous. “You must be hungry. Come, HaNeul and I cooked something for dinner,” YunHo said, grabbing JaeJoong's hand as he dragged him into the kitchen.

“You cooked something together with HaNeul?” JaeJoong asked, surprised that is. YunHo never had cooked something for him before.

“Of course, didn't we, Hanni?” YunHo voiced out, their daughter jumping off the sofa and running over to them. With a wide grin she nodded her little head, staring with sparkling eyes at JaeJoong.

“And? What did my two cooks prepare?” JaeJoong asked with a smile, patting HaNeul's brown hair lovingly.

“Noodles!” the little girl exclaimed, grabbing her father's hand to drag him towards the table to sit down.

“Sounds great,” JaeJoong said, chuckling when he sat down. The little family ate their dinner in peace and happiness, the suspicion gnawing on JaeJoong's mind from earlier already forgotten.

 

The calmness of his nerves didn't last long though, just for another day. It was one of the days JaeJoong had to work only until lunch time. He already had picked HaNeul up from kindergarten and just placed his bag down inside of their living room when the phone rang.

“Hello?” JaeJoong answered it, always forgetting to answer with his name first.

_“Ah, Jung YunHo-ssi? This is Lee SunHee from 'Moon Palace'. I'm calling because of your booked suite,”_ a female voice chimed through the speaker. She sounded quite excited and spilled information from her lips JaeJoong couldn't really comprehend.

“Excuse me, but this is Jung JaeJoong. My husband's not around yet,” he interrupted the assumed young lady before she could continue.

_“Oh my, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. May I ask when your husband will be available?”_

“Not before six p.m. today. Is it something important? I can tell him for you, if you like,” JaeJoong responded, wondering what it was the young lady had to talk about with YunHo.

_“Ah, no need to. Please do tell him to call me back though when he can? I'm sorry for bothering you with this.”_

“Sure, it's not a bother at all,” the black haired said, confused. He really wondered what all of this meant.

_“Thanks a lot. Sorry once again. Have a great day.”_

“Thanks, you as well,” JaeJoong said, ending the call soon afterwards. He stood with the phone in hand at least for a few more minutes in the living room, pondering about what the young lady had said.

'Moon Palace. It sounds so familiar. Where could I have heard it before?' the black haired wondered whilst pacing over to the kitchen to make something to eat for HaNeul and himself.

The persistent thought of that YunHo was hiding something from him and that mysterious call were gnawing on him for what seemed like endless hours. Not even the time he spent playing with his daughter could ease the ideas forming in his head. He tried hard to not succumb to the hurting thoughts but one just wouldn't budge. 'He wouldn't cheat on me. He just can't. What about us? What about HaNeul? Oh god, YunHo. If only I knew what is wrong with me that you're hiding something from me,' JaeJoong thought whilst preparing dinner. It was close to six p.m. and YunHo would come home probably soon.

He sighed, not really noticing that the front door of their home was opening and closing.

“Papa!” HaNeul's exclamation ripped him out of his thoughts, JaeJoong heaving a deep breath before he continued with slicing some vegetables. He was just about to put them into the boiling pot of soup when his husband entered the open kitchen with HaNeul heaved onto his arms.

“Hm, smells nice,” YunHo voiced out after he placed HaNeul back onto the ground, coming close to JaeJoong standing in front of the boiling pot. The black haired gasped shortly when YunHo embraced him from behind, something he always did but JaeJoong didn't expect.

“Welcome back!” he quickly said, manoeuvring out of YunHo's arms to set the table. YunHo watched him with curious eyes.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, noticing that JaeJoong was more nervous than normally.

“No. No, everything's fine,” JaeJoong responded, a nervous smile tucking on his lips. “Oh, before I forget. A certain Lee SunHee called for you today,” he told his husband, wondering what kind of reaction YunHo would have.

“Did she say something?” YunHo exclaimed, JaeJoong not missing the slight panic in his voice.

“No, just that you shall call her back when you can,” JaeJoong responded, eyebrows furrowed a bit. “I felt as if she didn't want to tell me why she called.”

“Ah, so she didn't say something else. Good,” YunHo exclaimed, very relieved that is. It wondered JaeJoong even more. “I'll call her at once.” It left JaeJoong dumbstruck when YunHo made a beeline for the phone and wanted to leave for their bedroom.

“What about dinner?” he asked, feeling a bit lost. YunHo turned shortly around, phone already on his ear after he had dialled the number of Lee SunHee.

“I won't take long. You two can start al - Oh, good evening. This is Jung YunHo,” YunHo replied, interrupting himself when his call was answered. Without any other word YunHo vanished quickly into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“Daddy, HaNeul hungry,” HaNeul exclaimed, tugging on JaeJoong's jeans who still stood dumbstruck in the hallway.

“Sorry, sweetie. Come, let's eat,” he said, forcing himself to smile. He didn't want to show HaNeul that something wasn't right in his eyes.

“What about papa? Papa not hungry?” HaNeul asked, her large brown eyes looking curiously up at her father.

“Your papa has to do something first and will eat later,” JaeJoong replied, helping HaNeul to sit down onto her chair. Whilst the two were eating, JaeJoong couldn't stop his eyes from shifting towards the hallway. He just didn't understand any of the happenings lately and it kind of scared him what it was that YunHo was hiding from him.

*****

Over the next day JaeJoong kept thinking, thinking about anything that could explain YunHo's weird behaviour. The only thing he could come up with was tearing his heart into pieces. Just the mere thought of YunHo cheating on him or even leaving him and HaNeul behind was a disaster. Sometimes he even had to vanish into the restroom because his emotions had been too much for him to handle.

It didn't get better even when he reached home in the late afternoon. It rather got worse. YunHo, being on the phone once again, greeted him shortly but just as quickly vanished into their bedroom with the door clicking shut. JaeJoong sighed whilst pacing over to his and YunHo's shared workroom after he greeted his little daughter, of course. He was glad that he had to look over some stuff for the newest freight the museum had gotten just today. Maybe it would help him from thinking too much. What bothered him the most though was that all of this had to happen now, two days before their anniversary.

Whilst rummaging through different types of folders, JaeJoong's mind was quite at ease. It was filled with items of their newest freight from South America instead of worry.

“Where's my hole punch?” he wondered aloud, eyes searching on every single spot of his desk for the green object. It was nowhere to be found.

“Maybe YunHo used it,” he mumbled to himself, eyeing the latter's desk across from him. It was stuffed with papers and folders JaeJoong assumed were assignments from YunHo's students. Carefully he looked on YunHo's desk for his hole punch, not wanting to cause chaos in YunHo's order. When he didn't find the green object there, he decided to search for it in YunHo's drawer.

“Ah, there it is. Why can't he just put it back?” JaeJoong voiced out when he found the green hole punch inside of YunHo's top drawer. Just when he was about to close the drawer his eyes fell onto a white card-like sheet of paper with a red plane gracing it in the corner that looked almost like a phoenix. He blinked his eyes in confusion when he registered that he held two plane tickets in his hand.

'What are these for?' he wondered, eyebrows furrowed. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door to their workroom was opened. JaeJoong lifted his eyes from the tickets and looked at the intruder. It was YunHo.

“Ah, here you are. HaNeul is asking for you,” YunHo voiced out with a smile. It faded though when he registered just what exactly JaeJoong was holding in his hands. Before he could utter a word though, JaeJoong shoved the tickets into his face.

“What are those?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in anger whilst he was trying to not raise his voice.

“W-where did you find them?” YunHo responded nervously, grabbing the tickets before JaeJoong could draw his hand back.

“In your drawer. I searched for my hole punch,” JaeJoong replied, arms folding in front of his chest. “So, can you explain to me why exactly there are flight tickets in your drawer?” he asked, quite irritated.

“If I told you then it would spoil everything,” YunHo mumbled, a soft uneasy whisper. He noticed though that JaeJoong was not in the best mood.

“Spoil everything? What exactly? That you're hiding something from me or that it has to do something with you calling someone almost every day?” JaeJoong burst out, louder than he wanted to but all of this was just too much for him. He turned his head away when he noticed wetness spilling from his eyes.

“Jaejoong,” YunHo mumbled, noticing that his concealment had been too obvious and had hurt his husband. He had tried to be very careful but it seemed with the excitement of their anniversary coming closer each passing day he got a bit careless around JaeJoong. With a deep sigh he decided to just spoil the surprise, “It's for you.”

The words just stood in the room, the couple surrounded by silence. YunHo was just watching JaeJoong whose eyes were wide yet still cast to the side. Disbelieving JaeJoong turned his gaze back to YunHo, cheeks stained a bit with tears.

“W-what?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. The words that had left YunHo's mouth were too confusing for him.

“The tickets. I got them for you,” YunHo voiced out, coming closer to JaeJoong with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“For me? Why?” JaeJoong asked, confused. He gasped when it hit him.

“Our anniversary, pabo,” YunHo chuckled, caressing JaeJoong's cheek when he stood in front of him. “I actually wanted it to be a surprise but I guess I got a bit careless. I didn't want to worry you,” he said, cupping JaeJoong's face before he planted a gentle kiss onto JaeJoong's forehead. The latter sighed in contentment and relief. Everything was fine.

An hour later the couple lay in bed, snuggling with a smile resting on JaeJoong's lips. HaNeul was already sleeping.

“Did the others know as well?” he asked, wondering if that might be the reason why everyone he had asked was too busy to watch over HaNeul.

“Yeah. They were quite distressed with you constantly asking them if they had time. I feared you would find out but I guess that doesn't matter anymore,” YunHo replied, nuzzling JaeJoong's nose with his and pecked his lips softly.

“When will we fly?” JaeJoong breathed against YunHo's lips, scooting a bit closer into his husband's embrace.

“Friday forenoon. We'll stay for two days and come back on Monday,” YunHo mumbled, JaeJoong's eyes sliding shut when he devoured his lips in a passionate kiss. A soft purr slipped past JaeJoong's lips, hands sliding over YunHo's covered chest. One thing led to another and soon YunHo's shirt found its way onto the ground followed by JaeJoong's wifebeater. Eager hands slipped over hard muscles, lips connected hungrily. It had been quite some time since they last had been this intimate.

A gasp resounded through the dark bedroom, soft moan following when YunHo shifted in between JaeJoong's spread legs. His groin subtly brushed against JaeJoong's, the latter's hips bucking forward in response whilst YunHo was hooking his right leg around his waist. Their lips didn't lose contact once.

“You sure HaNeul's asleep?” JaeJoong asked, voice low and nothing but a breathy whisper. He threw his head back when YunHo nibbled on his collarbone, mumbling with a patch of skin between his lips, “Pretty sure.”

“Mmmh, good,” JaeJoong breathed, lewd smile spreading over his lips when he fumbled for something in the top drawer of their nightstand. It was a tube of lube. With a knowing grin YunHo let JaeJoong change their positions, the latter hovering over him whilst the blanket was sliding off his bare back. A low groan erupted from YunHo's lips when JaeJoong moved his hips, bed dipping under their weight.

Heat rose inside of the bedroom, sweat trickling over both their figures when JaeJoong's rotating hips moved sensually over YunHo's groin. Plump lips were kissing over warm tanned skin, a tongue laving circles over it. YunHo gasped, hips pushing forward when JaeJoong slipped his hand into his boxers and got hold of his erection. YunHo shivered under the touch, JaeJoong's palm rubbing over his arousal in a teasing manner.

Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze when JaeJoong retrieved his hand and slowly pulled down YunHo's underwear. It was then when they were stopped abruptly in their intention.

“Daddy,” HaNeul's drowsy voice called out, handle of their bedroom slowly sinking before the door was slightly opened. In a matter of seconds filled with horrifying unexpected surprise and a tube flying into some dark corner the two men retrieved their hands from one another and JaeJoong slipped next to YunHo, pulling the blanket over them. Their arousals were painfully evident but slowly cooling at HaNeul's appearance. Rubbing her eyes the little girl came inside, not knowing where she had stumbled into in her sleepiness.

“What's wrong sweetie?” JaeJoong asked a bit breathless, cheeks a bit reddened with embarrassment and arousal. YunHo next to him had shifted a bit to the side, facing HaNeul who came towards their bed after closing the door.

“HaNeul can't sleep,” HaNeul mumbled, wobbling towards her parents' bed. YunHo buried his head in one of their pillows, snorting a bit at their bad luck. JaeJoong sighed, head turning towards YunHo buried in their pillow as if he wanted to apologize.

He shifted a bit closer to YunHo and made space for HaNeul to hop into their bed. The little girl obliged happily, climbing onto the mattress of her parents. She lay down, snuggling into the pillow JaeJoong used to sleep on and closed her eyes. JaeJoong smiled lovingly at her, streaking a strand behind her ear before he pulled the blanket over her figure and lay down himself. He kissed her cheek and embraced her.

“Hanni miss papa and daddy,” the little girl mumbled, sleep already overtaking her. JaeJoong blinked whilst caressing her cheek.

“Does she know about the weekend?” he asked YunHo softly who scooted closer to JaeJoong's figure and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Yeah. She knows that we won't be there and that she will stay with my parents,” YunHo mumbled, chin propped onto JaeJoong's shoulder to look at their sleeping daughter. “Guess we have to postpone _it_ till Friday,” YunHo breathed into the nape of JaeJoong's neck, planting a kiss there when he emphasized _it_ with a push of his still erected groin against JaeJoong's behind. JaeJoong could only gasp and close his eyes when new arousal was stirred inside of him at YunHo's words and action.

Damn this husband of his for making him horny from scratch with their daughter lying right next to them. He so would let him suffer during their anniversary in whatever place they were going to stay.

*****

Friday morning was hectic inside of the Jung house. YunHo's and JaeJoong's anniversary had finally arrived. The two men were just busy with packing HaNeul's luggage for her stay at her grandparents' with YunHo spending his time with his daughter when the bell rang. It was 10 o'clock and YunHo remembered that his parents wanted to come by at this hour.

“Grandma, grandpa!” HaNeul exclaimed, jumping into the middle-aged couple's arms once her eyes fell onto them after YunHo had opened the door. YunHo's parents greeted their favourite little granddaughter with much affection. Forget about the fact that it was their first and only grandchild from their only son YunHo.

“Hello, YunHo,” YunHo's mother greeted him with a peck onto his cheek, HaNeul walking next to her with her hand lying in her bigger palm.

“Where's JaeJoong?” his father asked when YunHo greeted his mother back and gestured for his parents to come inside.

“He's inside of HaNeul's room and takes care of her luggage,” YunHo replied whilst closing the door behind him.

“Honey, could you lend me a hand?” came JaeJoong's call echoing through the hallway, YunHo pacing with quick steps into HaNeul's room. His parents as well as HaNeul followed him.

“What is it, Jae?” YunHo asked when he reached his destiny. JaeJoong was hovered over HaNeul's purple suitcase. It wasn't really big, but it seemed like it was even the more stuffed. “How much stuff exactly put you in there, dear?” YunHo voiced out in bewilderment, helping his husband nevertheless to zip the suitcase up.

“Ask your daughter. She wanted to put _all_ of her six favourite plushies and five favourite dresses into her suitcase together with her little princess washbag,” JaeJoong responded, quite a bit breathless after his several tries to close the suitcase. He had tried to tell HaNeul that she wouldn't need that many plushies and clothes at her grandparents' place, but the little brown haired girl was just too stubborn.

“I wonder whom she has this stubbornness from,” YunHo's mother chuckled, knowing very well that it was not from her own son. JaeJoong's cheeks reddened subtly when he looked up. The suitcase beneath his leg was completely zipped up before he lifted himself from it.

“You know me so well, mother,” JaeJoong sheepishly replied, greeting his mother-in-law with an affectionate kiss onto her cheek.

“Of course I do. Sometimes I believe that I know you even better than your own husband,” YunHo's mother replied, earning herself a chuckle from JaeJoong.

“Yah!” YunHo's objection was totally unheard, or better said, ignored. He was left behind in HaNeul's room, pouting and arms folded in front of his chest whilst JaeJoong was joining his mother-in-law and daughter on the way out.

“Come on, son, or don't you want to say goodbye to your daughter? Your cab will arrive soon, no?” YunHo's father uttered, getting hold of HaNeul's luggage after patting YunHo's shoulder. The spoken words ripped YunHo out of his daze.

“Promise me you'll be a good girl, okay?” JaeJoong voiced out with a small smile, caressing over HaNeul's snub nose when he crouched in front of her. She nodded her little head eagerly with a wide grin. “Kiss,” the black haired said, pecking HaNeul's lips before the little girl did the same with her papa. HaNeul waved excitedly goodbye when she sat inside of her grandparents' car, her parents waving back likewise. It was the first time that the little family was separated for three entire days.

“Don't worry,” YunHo mumbled, arms wrapped around JaeJoong from behind. Nothing more, nothing less. JaeJoong smiled gently, eyes closed when he leaned back into YunHo's embrace.

Minutes were passing by, a fresh breeze fanning summery air into both their faces when they just enjoyed each other's presence. Soft kisses were nuzzled into JaeJoong's neck, the latter sighing in bliss.

“Let's get inside. Our cab's coming soon,” YunHo mumbled against JaeJoong's skin, dragging the latter in his arms inside.

“Wanna take a shower with me?” JaeJoong asked, voice husky and low when he turned around in YunHo's hold. He leaned in and kissed YunHo lovingly on the lips.

“As tempting as this sounds, we unfortunately have no time for that,” YunHo mumbled, eyes half-lidded when he kissed JaeJoong back.

“Your bad luck,” JaeJoong purred, eyes glistening with hidden desire. He kissed YunHo once more before he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. YunHo didn't follow him, cursing himself for that he still had to pack some stuff into their suitcase.

Not even an hour later the bell rang once again, JaeJoong had just dressed, and YunHo checked if they really had everything packed and weren't forgetting anything. JaeJoong opened the door, greeted by their cab driver whom YunHo handed their suitcase after greeting him.

“Did I forget something?” YunHo mumbled to himself when he went through his mental list. JaeJoong was waiting for him at the door.

“You have the tickets?” he asked, YunHo nodding as response. “Things we need for the hotel?” JaeJoong still didn't really know where exactly they were actually flying to nor staying at.

“Yes, yes. I have all these. I have my key as well as my wallet,” YunHo mumbled with furrowed eyebrows, stepping through the door which JaeJoong closed behind him and locked it.

“Maybe you forgot to share the shower with me,” the black haired whispered into YunHo's ear when he strolled past him towards the cab. YunHo gulped when he followed JaeJoong.

“Say, where are we actually flying to?” JaeJoong asked when their cab started to roll down from their parcel onto the street.

YunHo smiled, leaning close to JaeJoong's ear, “Close your eyes.” JaeJoong did as told, a hue of red colouring his cheeks at YunHo's whispery voice. The cab driver glanced shortly into his rear view mirror, averting his gaze onto the street again when he registered the proximity of his passengers.

“Think of our honeymoon, what do you see?” YunHo whispered, eyes watching JaeJoong closely for any signs of emotions or expressions. JaeJoong smiled gently, face peaceful. “Palm leaves fanning in the wind, the smell of the sea and you,” he breathed, smile widening a bit more, “Jeju island.”

YunHo smirked when he noticed crimson spreading across JaeJoong's face, teeth gnawing shyly on his bottom lip. “Whatever you have on your mind, don't forget it,” the brown haired whispered, JaeJoong slowly opening his eyes to look at his husband. A sheepish smile played on JaeJoong's plump lips, a mirthful glint evident in both his and YunHo's eyes.

 

During their trip towards the airport as well as their flight itself the aura around them stayed peaceful and flirtatious. Whispered words of affection, soft giggles, hidden shared kisses and holding hands; it was exactly the same like during their honeymoon. They were so much in love with one another as ever.

“Welcome to 'Moon Palace',” a male concierge greeted the couple once they stepped inside the foyer of the beautiful hotel. Like back then JaeJoong was awed from the architecture as well as the furniture gracing the halls and each room. And like four years ago, YunHo had to drag him towards their suite after he had checked in. A page boy went ahead of them, carrying their luggage towards their suite all the while the two men were holding hands. A hue of red was colouring the young man's cheeks. He was used to see couples being lovey-dovey, but the affection spreading from this particular couple was so strong he could feel it with his entire being and could even grab it if he reached out his hand.

Once YunHo and JaeJoong were inside of their booked honeymoon suite, the young page boy bowed and bid his goodbye, wishing the couple a nice stay. Thanking the young man YunHo gave him a tip, which the other accepted with another bow before he left.

“Now it's just you and me,” YunHo said after closing the door, embracing JaeJoong from behind who looked around the room.

“It's still the same,” he mumbled, hands holding onto the strong arms wrapped around him.

“You remember,” YunHo said, nuzzling his nose into the nape of JaeJoong's neck. The black haired smiled, eyes closed when he enjoyed YunHo's affection.

“How could I ever forget when I look every day into her smiling face,” he breathed, head turning to look at YunHo. YunHo smiled lovingly at him before claiming his lips in a tender kiss. They reluctantly broke apart when YunHo thought of something, “Wait here. I have to take care of something.” Just whispered words fanning over plump lips.

“Don't take too long,” JaeJoong breathed back, kissing YunHo once more before the latter left the room. With a smirk and all by himself JaeJoong grasped the chance and got his surprise ready. YunHo wasn't the only one who had some surprises in store.

When YunHo entered the suite again he was startled, eyes fixed onto the ground and blinking in confusion. To his feet lay JaeJoong's shirt.

“Jae?” he asked, closing the door behind him before he picked up the discarded piece of garment. He strolled further into the wide room of their suite, eyes falling onto the black haired's jeans lying on the sofa followed by socks towards the area the king-size bed was standing at. YunHo's lips parted when he found JaeJoong's underwear hanging on the handle of the opened door of a wardrobe. Closing the wooden door his eyes widened, mouth agape. He had to swallow his saliva.

A pair of brown eyes was watching him from under black hair falling into the face, dark pools of desire. YunHo's eyes followed down the path over a pointy nose towards rosy plump lips. Teeth were gnawing on the bottom one, YunHo licking his lips as they went dry. His eyes travelled further down, meeting smooth pale skin. He noticed crossed feet slightly dangling back and forth, but his gaze was located on the roundness of JaeJoong's backside; _naked_ , only for him to see.

“Happy anniversary,” JaeJoong voiced out, cocking his head a bit. He grinned in victory when YunHo let his discarded shirt fall to the ground and sprinted towards the door of their suite. YunHo never had locked a door faster than this. In just a matter of seconds JaeJoong found himself pinned to the bed. No one would disturb them for the next three days, the two not even leaving their suite once.

A sign kept every possible visitor outside. _Do not disturb._

And a few months later, when everything was back to their normal family life, JaeJoong announced good news to his husband and their daughter with a wide smile.

A new family member was on their way.


End file.
